La Noche que Cuidé a Harry
by Silice-Black
Summary: Sirius se ha ofrecido como niñera de Harry, todo parece miel sobre ojuelas, pero... no es tan facil cuidar a un bebe Leeanla esta corta y tierna!


****

® ««««««««««««« La Noche que Cuidé a Harry »»»»»»»»»»»»»» ®

&Ð§«®ª¥¤£¢µ¶™&&Ð§«®ª¥¤£¢µ¶™&&Ð§«®ª¥¤£¢µ¶™&&Ð§«®ª¥¤£¢µ¶™&

^^ Holaaaaaaaaa!!! Es mi primer fic de Sirius y Harry, pero bueno... humm ya que mi carácter, según yo supongo, es parecido al de Sirius, me puse a preguntar... bien, que sería cuidar a un bebé... al bebé te tu mejor amiga ^o^ suena genial al principio... pero... hay que pensarlo bien... jajajajaja ya ustedes se imaginarán.

Este fic se lo dedico a Prongs, mejor conocida como Bambi, la cual hoy, 17 de Diciembre del 2002 me prometió y pactó que sería la padrina (así insistí en auto-llamarme) tanto de bodas, como de su primero hijo/a; y ahora se tendrá que aguantar con una padrina loca ^^

Wajajajajajajajja(risa maniática)

Casi olvido lo más importante que ya hasta me deprime recordar u_u Todos los personajes son propiedad de la grandiosa mujer R.J. Rowling, gracias a la cual existe esta seccion! ^^

Atte

****

ƒ§ilïcë ßlªçkƒ

&Ð§«®ª¥¤£¢µ¶™&&Ð§«®ª¥¤£¢µ¶™&&Ð§«®ª¥¤£¢µ¶™&&Ð§«®ª¥¤£¢µ¶™&

- Seguro no te molesta Padfoot?

- ^^ No para nada Prongs, Es siempre un placer poder cuidar a mi ahijado favorito.

Sirius voltea a ver a Harry, el cual se encontraba comodamente dormido en los brazos de su madre; le regala una sonrisa de lo más tiernamente posible.

Frente a él un chico, con pelo desordenado, ojos azules, sobre los cuales traía unas gafas, las cuales constantemente se le resbalaban; le sonríe con cariño.

- Te debo una amigo...

Sirius le da una palmada en la espalda a su mejor amigo.

- No por algo me eligieron padrino.

- De hecho eso fue una apuesta! ^^

- ¬¬********

James se ríe un poco mientras dice en un tono suave.

- Sabes que bromeo Padfoot.

- ^^u Claro!

- Sirius, en verdad no es mucho problema?

Sirius voltea al otro lado, donde una linda pelirroja de ojos verdes, la cual sostenía a Harry con afecto, le da una mirada de preocupación. La mirada de Sirius se enternece.

- Señora Potter, no confía en un una persona como yo?

Sirius termina de preguntar con una sonrisa sarcástica, a lo que Lily no puede evitar dejar escapar una pequeña risa.

- Claro que confío en ti... es solo, nunca antes has cuidado un bebé...

- Bah! Qué tanto problema puede ser? Además Harry es un angelito, no es verdad campeón?

Desvía su mirada a Harry, el cual sigue profundamente dormido. Sirius deja escapar una sonrisa de ternura mientras murmura suavemente.

- En verdad tengo un ahijado muy apuesto...

Mira a James de reojo mientras dice en tono de burla.

- Lástima que sacó el cabello del padre...

Tanto Sirius como Lily se ríen, James solo los mira con una sonrisa arrogante.

- Solo esperemos no llegué a ser como su padrino.

- ¬¬ Eso dolió...

- ^^ No soportas una bromita?

James y Sirius se miran con alegría, dispuestos a continuar su plática, cuando en eso escuchan una voz.

- Lily, James? Están listos?

Frente a ellos hay una mujer de largo cabello castaño y ojos cafés.

- Solo danos un segundo Arabella...

La chica les sonríe y montando sobre su escoba, se eleva un poco, y mirando a Sirius con sarcasmo, murmura.

- Vaya, quién lo hubiera pensado, el galán de Sirius Black de niñera... una escena muy conmovedora...

Sirius contesta con cierto sarcasmo y un poco avergonzado.

- Piérdete Arabella...

La bruja sonríe picaramente y retoma el vuelo.

- Sirius?

La atención de Sirius de nuevo es captada por los Potter, mira con interés a Lily, la cual saca un rollo de papel de los a dentros de su capa, color vino.

- Qué es eso?

Lily contesta con una sonrisa indiferente.

- ^^ Solo unas pocas indicaciones, no te preocupes, las dejaré en la cocina donde las puedas ver.

Con un toque de su varita, el pergamino desaparece, dejando a Lily con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

- Es hora de irnos cariño...

James se sonroja al recapacitar sus palabras y al sentirla miranda de Sirius. El cual, dándole la espalda a Lily para que no se diera cuenta, dice con los labios, con una mueca burlona.

- Si C-A-R-I-Ñ-O

Y gracias a que la visión de Lily estaba obstruida, no ve como James le responde de la misma manera a su amigo.

- Piérdete P-U-L-G-O-S-O

Antes de que Sirius pudiera contestar ante tal ofensa, Lily interrumpe diciendo algo preocupada.

- Jamesy, si no nos vamos ya, llegaremos tarde...

- Ni una palabra Black...

James le dice en un tono serio a Sirius, ya que claramente veía sus intenciones, de usar el nombre de "Jamesy" como otra arma para fastidiarlo. En lugar de esto Sirius dice con una sonrisa sarcástica.

- Yo no iba a decir nada ^^

- ¬¬ Si, como si no te conociera...

- James!!

- Ya voy Lily! ^^u

Camina al lado de su esposa, segundos después Sirius se voltea a Lily, al parecer olvidando por completo que no se encontraba de visita con los Potter, si no que se había ofrecido para cuidar a Harry, mientras Lily y James asistían a una conferencia del Ministerio de Magia.

- Iré por la escoba Lily.

Esta contesta siguiendo con la mirada a su marido por unos segundos. Después se voltea a Sirius, con una expresión un poco mas seria.

- Bueno Sirius...

Dice mientras que con sumo cuidado le extiende a Harry, cuidando de no despertarlo.

- Ten cuidado con su cabeza.

Sirius, con movimientos algos toscos, y como si lo que le estaban entregando, se tratara de porcelana, que con un solo toque se rompe; finalmente Lily logra acomodar a Harry en sus brazos.

- Ahí! ^^ No se despertó...

Visiblemente, incómodo y nervioso, Sirius logra dibujar una sonrisa algo forzada en sus labios.

- Perfecto...

- Lily, estas lista?

Lily voltea hacia arriba y ve como James empieza a descender lentamente, hasta quedar a pocos cm. del suelo. Al ver a Sirius en esa posición, debe hacer un esfuerzo enorme para no soltar una carcajada, y al estar Lily cerca de él, era lo que creía más prudente.

- Ya esta todo listo James...

Este le extiende su mano a su esposa y con suma delicadeza, Lily se sienta de lado en la escoba, detrás de James, con sus brazos alrededor del estómago de él. Ascienden un poco, suavemente.

- Bueno Padfoot, llegamos después de la media noche, hay algunas cervezas de mantequilla en la nevera, y dulces en la despensa...

Dice con una sonrisa nerviosa, al parecer nervioso de haberle revelado esa información a la persona menos indicada, precisamente a Sirius.

- Por favor no te los vayas a comer todos de un solo golpe ^^uu

Sirius contesta en un tono ofendido.

- Me crees capaz? ^^

- ¬¬ Por qué crees que te lo digo?

- James! Llegaremos tarde!

- Esta bien ^^u

Con un movimiento suave los Potter empiezan a ascender en la escoba, y al adquirir una altura considerable, Sirius escucha la voz de la joven pareja.

- Cuídalo con tu vida!

Se pierden tras unos segundos. Sirius voltea a ver al pequeño bulto en sus manos, al parecer su madre demasiado preocupada de que pudiera atrapar un resfriado.

- Bueno Harry, eso nos deja a ti, a mí y a una despensa llena de dulces.

Entra a la casa, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

****

®®® Más tarde... ®®®

Sirius se encontraba acostado en un cómo sillón, mirando lo que parecía ser una televisión a blanco y negro; pero a diferencia de la televisión muggle, aquí las figuras y objetos entraban y salían de la pantalla.

Parecía que Sirius se había apoderado de un par de cervezas de mantequilla, y una caja de Bertie Bots; los cuales comía placenteramente... al parecer aún no tenía la desgracia de probar algún saber peculiar.

- Esto de ser niñero, me resulta bastante bien... no hacer nada... dulces gratis...

Pone sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y se deja caer hacia atrás, con un suspiro de arrogancia... cuando en eso.

-

BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!! (original no?)

Sirius se para como rayo, tirando los dulces, y la cerveza sobre la nueva alfombra, de la que Lily le advirtió tanto, cuidara. Sirius exclama en pánico, mientras inútilmente trata de impedir que la alfombra se manche, así que toma lo primero a la mano y lo frota contra la alfombra... la mancha no sale... voltea y...

- o_o

Sirius entra en un pánico mayor cuando se da cuenta que con lo que limpio... era el vestido de novia de Lily... que había sacado para enseñárselo a Arabella... Sirius esta a punto de desmayarse cuando...

- BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Al parecer Harry no estaba enterado del mayor lío en el que se encontraba metido su padrino, por lo que reclama algo de atención.

- BUAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! BUAAAAAAAAA!!!!!

La desesperación de Sirius crece, y mientras la mitad de su cerebro, el cual lucha por su sobrevivencia; insiste en que Siruis se quede a enmendar su "pequeño" accidente; la otra le dice que debe ir con Harry.

- (ok... piensa! Si Lily ve su alfombra Y vestido de novia, manchado! No durará en aplicarte una maldición)

- hola!?! Piensa!! Si Lily ve a su hijo casi muerto! James y Lily no dudarán en aplicarte un Aveda Kadabra!

- (tienes un punto...)

Así que por sentido común, Sirius corre al segundo piso, cuando se detiene de golpe, murmurando con cierta indiferencia.

- Pero vaya si soy bobo.

Desaparece de golpe, y reaparece al lado de una cuna, donde el pequeño Harry, cubierto por una manta verde, y rodeado de miles de pelcuhes, todos ellos cortesía de su padrino; lloraba con energías, al mismo tiempo que apretaba sus pequeños puños.

- Ya! Ya Harry! El tío Sirius esta aqui...

Sirius decía esto con ternura, al mismo tiempo que movía uno de los peluches frente a Harry, un perro negro; pero al parecer Harry no estaba interesado en el peluche, ya que de un manotazo lo tumba de la mano de Sirius; el cual al parecer se empezaba a poner nervioso.

- Mira Harry! Lo que tengo para ti!!

Sirius saca una gran paleta de caramelo, pero cuando se la quiere acercar, sorprendentemente, un reno de peluche, grita de una manera imponente, era la voz de Lily.

- HARRY ES MUY PEQUEÑO PARA COMER DULCES!!!!

Segundos después el peluche regresa a su estado original; sin salir completamente del susto, Sirius murmura.

- Odio que Lily haga eso...

Después de variados intentos por intentar tranquilizar a Harry, Sirius finalmente opta por lo que, desde el principio no deseaba hacer. Cargar a Harry; y no era que no le gustará tener a su ahijado en brazos, pero no era muy hábil en este aspecto, como pudimos observar con anterioridad.

- Vámos Harry...

Sirius decía con cierto tono de inseguridad mientras tomaba a Harry con sus manos y lentamente lo levantaba; se queda sosteniéndolo en las manos, con los brazos estirados, mirándolo desde lejos. Harry no dejaba de llorar.

- Por favor Harry, no me hagas esto!

Cómo había visto en la televisión hace un esfuerzo tosco al tratar de arrullarlo... más bien parecía como si agitara una botella con tapa de "agitese antes de tomarse"; esto solo parece alterar aún más a Harry, y al alterarse Harry, Sirius se alteraba más.

- Harry!!!! No llores!!!!!!

Parecía que en cualquier momento Sirius seguiría el ejemplo de su ahijado y se pondría a llorar a todo pulmón.

- Ya sé!!!

Sirius pone una expresión alegre y desapareciendo del lugar donde estaba, aparece casi al instante en lo que parece ser la cocina; donde ve el pergamino que Lily le había dejado.

- De seguro ahí dice que hacer!

Sirius deja a Harry sentado sobre la mesa, y casi corriendo a la lista, la toma en sus manos y desdobla... unos 10 mts de papel se extienden por la cocina.

- -_-

Las esperanzas de Sirius se desvanece, como hubiera deseado se desvaneciera la mancha de la alfombra y el vestido. Alguien aún desea atención...

- BUAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!

- Harry?!?!?!

Al parecer Sirius se había olvidado por completo de él, voltea justo a tiempo para ver como Harry se acercaba al borde de la mesa.

- No Harry! No!!!

Sirius se lanza al suelo a tiempo para atrapar a Harry, el cual al parecer, el hecho de que Sirius estuviera en el suelo, con mirada de pánico; le parecía de lo más gracioso. Harry se ríe mientras torpemente aplaude.

- jijijij!! Brrr! jijiji!!

- ¬¬uu Bueno al menos ya dejaste de llorar...

Como si hubiera entendido sus palabras, Harry regresa a lo suyo.

- BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!

Sirius exclama con desesperación.

- AHORA QUE HICE!!!!

Se calla de golpe, empieza a olfatear mientras murmura pensativo.

- Qué es ese olor?

Voltea a ver a Harry y su mirada se fija en su pañal.

- T_T Tiene que ser una broma.

Se pone de pie, sosteniendo a Harry de igual forma que cuando lo levanto de la cuna. Sirius se pregunta con cierto temor.

- Como... que hago?

Le hecha una mirada a la lista, pero al ver su longitud, desiste en consultarla.

- Por Dios! Soy un mago adulto! Me las puedo arreglar!

Eso pensaba él. Sirius lleva a Harry de regreso a su habitación, y despejando una mesa, recuesta a Harry, el cual se había empezado a calmar un poco. De golpe saca la varita de su capa y apuntándola a Harry, pensando en un hechizo adecuado que usar, hasta que lo primero que le viene a la mente es...

- Accio pañal!

Y no esperando ese resultado, Sirius por poco y cae desmayado el tener en su mano... el pañal de Harry. Exclama lleno de pánico arrojando el pañal lejos.

- OH POR DIOS QUE ES ESO!!!!

El pañal desaparece detrás de la cuna de Harry, no era momento para preocuparse por eso. Sirius regresa la mirada a Harry, el cual lo mira con atención. Siruis mira a un lado y ve aparentemente todo lo necesario para poder limpiar a un bebé: talco, toallas humedas, bolsas nuevas de pañales, crema...

- Hummm creo que nada de esto sirve...

Desaparece y segundos despues aparece con varios objetos en sus manos: harina, mantequilla, y lo que parecen ser unos boxers de James (azules con los renos de Santa Claus en ellos).

- Esto servirá... ahora a ver...

Mira a Harry, como si trata de decifrar un gran enigma; con cierta indiferencia comienza a mover la varita y así la harina se abre y vaciando todo el contenido sobre el cuerpo de Harry, haciéndolo estornudar; después la mantequilla untándose en pues... USTEDES YA SABEN DONDE! Sirius da el trabajo casi por completo.

- Bueno ahora...

Levanta a Harry, los boxers de James se suspenden en el aire por arte de magia, de hecho, por magia; entonces Sirius mete a Harry, al parecer su pequeño cuerpecito cabía en uno solo de los lados de las piernas; pero aún asi Sirius consigue ponérselo propiamente... si le puedes llamar ponerle a un bebé de un año de edad, unos boxers de un hombre adulto. 

Harry mira a Sirius con sus grandes ojos esmeralda; lo ve con cierta confusión e interés. Por su parte Sirius sonríe orgulloso de su trabajo.

- Ves! No fue tan difícil! Trabajo completo!

Ahora Harry, con el cuerpo blanco por la harina y con una pequeña playerita roja que traía, un león bordado en el frente; y unos enormes boxers puestos... no era exactamente un "trabajo completo".

Sirius toma a Harry en brazos, al parecer cada vez lo hacía con más naturalidad, y al mismo tiempo se lo acercaba un poco más.

- Bueno Harry, es hora de que regreses a dormir...

Coloca a Harry en su cuna y lo tapa, la da la espalda y se propone a salir.

- Bueno ahora hay que ver lo de la alfombra y el vestido...

Escucha un inicio de puchero.

- BBrrrrrr...

Sirius voltea algo sorprendido y ve a Harry mirándole con ojos llenos de lágrimas, obviamente él ya no tenía sueño, por lo tanto no deseaba quedarse ahí.

- Vámos Harry! Sé buen niño y vete a dormir...

Harry aprieta los puños y comienza a llorar; él no deseaba estar ahí, y su padrino no hacía nada para arreglar esto.

- BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

- Esta bien! Esta bien!

Se acerca a la cuna y tomando a Harry en sus manos dice con cierta frustración.

- Por qué no pudiste sacar el carácter de tu Padre?! Por qué el de tu Madre?!

Continúa con su recorrido con Harry de esa manera, al parecer no muy seguro de cargarlo de la manera en que Lily lo había acomodado en sus brazos hace una hora.

Llegan a la sala, donde en la tele están pasando las noticias. Sirius coloca a Harry enseguida de donde se proponía a sentar; con varios cojínes lo rodea, asegurándose no suceda lo mismo que en la mesa de la cocina. Para Harry eso resultaba bastante entretenido, tirar los cojines al suelo, cada vez que Sirius los ponía a su alrededor.

- Por favor Harry .... T_T

Harry apalude con alegría mientras se ríe, su padrino era una persona de lo más divertida.

Finalmente Sirius logra atorar los cojines, entonces se sienta, suspira con cansancio.

- En otras noticas, Bartemious Crouch es un posible prospecto para el Ministerio de Magia...

- Espero que no! Ese sujeto me da mala espina!

Sirius dice con cierta frustración, para después voltear a ver a su ahijado con una mejor cara.

- Tú que opinas Harry?

Este mira a la televisión, donde Crouch más joven, saludaba a la multitud. Harry saca la lengua y hace un puchero de desagrado.

- En eso estamos de acuerdo amigo.

A Harry se le dibuja una gran sonrisa al ver a su padrino sonreírle.

- No cabe duda, tengo un ahijado adorable...

No acababa de decirlo cuando Harry comienza a llorar nuevamente.

- BUAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!

Sirius suspira con resignación.

- Qué pasa ahora Harry? Por qué lloras de nuevo?!

Camina hacia Harry y pregunta con cierta frustración, como si esperara que Harry le contestara "Oh no es nada! solo que sucede que sé que falta poco para que llegue Lord Voldemort y destruya mi familia; pero bueno también esta que me incomodan los boxers de mi padre, la verdad no sé como pueden usar esto... pero aparte de eso, creo que estoy bien" (¬¬uuuuu)

Harry abre la boca y mira a Sirius, tal vez era pequeño, pero no tonto para saber que si no hacía algo, Sirius era capaz de dejarlo morir de hambre.

- Que... tienes caries?!

Harry llora con más fuerza.

- Ok!! Ok! Espera!! Piensa Sirius, piensa! Veamos, que has visto en la televisión...

Harry deja de llorar, mira con interés a su padrino, el cual se paseaba de un lado a otro en la habitación.

- Veamos... si yo fuera un bebé, lloraría por que... que me hace feliz?

Como si un rayo le hubiera iluminado el cerebro, Sirius voltea a ver lo que quedaba de los Bertie Bots.

- Comida! Eso es! Tiene hambre!

Se voltea a Harry y le dice emocionado, al parecer orgulloso de haber dado con la respuesta.

- Tienes hambre!! Por eso lloras!!!

Harry lo mira con confusión, en definitiva su padrino era gracioso, pero bastante extraño...

- Ahora bien, que comen los bebés...

Recuerda el reno de peluche que le grito que No comida sólida, específicamente.

- No sólidos... creo que una cerveza de mantequilla esta fuera de discución... veamos si hay algo en la nevera.

Abre y ve un templo de "Gerber's", los mira con detenimiento.

- Carne con pasas... eww... no suena muy bien...

Harry al parecer se veía más feliz, su padrino había logrado decifrar el enigma. Sirius abre la pequeña botella de Gerber, y probando con la punta del dedo, exclama.

OH POR DIOS!!!!! ES TERRIBLE!! CÓMO PUEDE JAMES DARLE DE COMER ESTO A SU 

HIJO??!??!!

Deja el Gerber con rapidez, como si mas contacto con él lo pudiera contagiar. Su atención es captada por otra cosa, parecía ser sopa de calabaza... no puede estar tan mal, después de todo... ERA CALABAZA!! Saca el recipiente con la sopa.

- Mmmm Nada mal...

Cierra la nevera y camina de regreso a Harry, el cual mira con gran interés a ese hombre tan peculiar. 

Sirius hace aparecer una cuchara, de tamaño normal... demasiado grande para un bebé; llenándola de sopa, se la acerca a Harry, el cual inspecciona lo que su padrino le ofrece por unos segundos, desvía la mirada y hace gesto de desagrado.

- Oh vamos Harry! Es CALABAZA!! Cómo puede NO gustarte?!

Harry hace caso omiso a Sirius y sigue igual. Sirius pone su mano sobre su rostro mientras dice frustrado.

- Perfecto... esto es perfecto...

Levanta la mirada, lo vuelve a intentar.

- El buscador esquiva la bludger y parace que encontró la snitch!

Harry abre los ojos maravillados, no entendía nada, pero los sonidos y movimientos que hacía esa persona, eran de los más entetenidos.

Sirius al parecer olvida que se trataba de una cuchara y no de una escoba voladora...

- Oh esa estuvo cerca!! Oh bien! Gryffindorf anotó otros 10 puntos! Y oh qué veo!? La snitch!!

Harry aplaude emocionado, cuando Sirius reacciona al escuchar las risas de su ahijado ya era tarde, había derramado toda la sopa en el sillón.

- Bien Sirius sigue así... primero la alfombra, luego el vestido, ahora el sillón.

Mira a Harry y acercándole la cuchara, la cual tuvo que volver a sumergir en la sopa, dice con ojos suplicantes, como un cachorro triste.

- Por favor Harry... comé! Ya no sé que hacer?!

Harry mira sorprendido y con cierta torpeza toma la cuchara en las manos, la mira...

- SÍ!!! LO CONSEGUÍ...

No termina cuando siente que algo se estrella contra su cara y empieza a escurrir. Sirius abre los ojos y ve a Harry apuntándole con la cuchara, riéndose de su padrino, el cual tenía la cara y parte del cabello naranja, goteando, machando la alfombra... de nuevo.

- ¬¬ Veo que te parece gracioso...

Harry aplaude emocionado... más sopa de calabaza salpica en la alfombra, sillón, y en el mismo Sirius.

- Creo que esto no va a funcionar.

Se pone de pie, recoje el plato y regresa a la cocina; deja el plato en una esquina y vuelve a abrir la nevera.

- Demonios... no hay...

Pero como si fuera un regalo del cielo, Sirius logra ver un bote de helado de vainilla con chispas de calabaza.

Con rapidez Sirius lo toma en sus manos, podría haber llorado de la felicidad.

- Helado?! A qué niño no le gusta el helado?!?!

Se dispone a regresar con Harry a enseñarle su gran descubrimiento, cuando se detiene y ve el bote con detenimiento.

- Esta muy frío... podría hacerle daño.

Sostiene el bote con una mano y con la otra saca la varita y apuntando al helado murmura.

- Termos!

El bote empieza a escurrir, al parecer el helado había dejado de estar helado....

- Bien Sirius!!

Este dice complacido, regresando a su lugar al sillón, y listo para tratar con su última esperanza. 

Abre el bote, mete la cuchara y después se la acerca a Harry; como la última vez, inspecciona el contenido, pero esta vez parece agradarle, abre la boca. Sirius no lo puede creer, podría llorar de la felicidad en ese momento.

- Ahí va!

Solo consigue meter la punta de la cuchara, ya que esta era muy grande para la pequeña boca de Harry. Aún así, este parece disfrutar mucho del helado de vainilla con chispas de calabaza, derretido. 

Finalmente la cuchara toca el fondo del recipiente.

- Eso es todo amigo, no más...

Sirius mete la cuchara en el bote vacío y lo deja sobre la mesita de centro. Se sobresalta al escuchar un sonido extraño, fija su mirada en Harry el cual parece estar dando "saltitos" por que para Sirius eso eran "saltitos".

- Hip! Hip!

Sirius se empieza a llenar de pánico.

- Qué te pasa Harry?!?! Harry!!

- Hip!

Sirius no tiene más remedio que tomar a Harry en brazos y hechárselo al hombro, donde exclama preocupado, dándole palmaditas en la espalda, tal vez se le había atorado algúna chispa de chocolate.

- No por favor no te mueras!!!!

Es momento de una nueva sensación... nada agradable. Sirius mira de reojo su hombro.

- NO PUEDE SER!!! MI CAPA NUEVA!!!

Retira a Harry con rápidez para examinar el regalo de su ahijado, el cual había recuperado su buen sentido del humor, y una vez más aplaudía entusiasmado.

Sirius deja a Harry unos momentos en el sillón y desabrochándose la capa dice con cierta frustración.

- Espero que no quede esa mancha...

Arroja la capa a un lado, quedando con una playera de cuello alto de un azul marino obscuro, con un pantalón de vestir negro.

Sirius mira de reojo a Harry.

- Estas todo manchado Harry!

Sirius dice con frustración, en un tono que cualquier madre hubiera usado. Toma a Harry en sus manos y sube las escaleras, una vez más entra a su cuarto y dejándolo en la cuna, sale unos instantes, para regresar con una camisa amarilla, probablemente de James.

- Bueno, esto es lo único que pude encontrar...

Harry mira de reojo a una de las esquinas de su cama, donde hay varia ropa de bebé, lista para usarse, pero que más da, no podía esperar a ver a su padrino ponerle ESA camisa, a ÉL.

Sirius pone la camisa en la mesa donde había cambiado a Sirius de pañal, después toma a Harry y lo pone ahí, este mira con gran interés. 

Con gran esfuerzo Sirius logra quitarle la playera a Harry, claro, todo fue más fácil cuando se dió cuenta que la camisa tenía un zipper en la espalda. Así que te una manera tosca logra deshacerse de la sucia playera, lanzándola detrás de la cuna, probablemente le haría compañía al pañal.

Toma la camisa de James y comparándola de lejos con Harry, nota que es el doble del cuerpo de todo su ahijado.

- Bueno habrá que hacerle algunos ajustes...

Le mete la camisa a Harry, el cual se pierde entre tanta tela; Sirius le apunta con la varita y exclama con una voz algo insegura.

- Reduccios!

La camisa de James se empieza a encoger desproporcionalmente, finalmente le queda una manga como chaleco, y la otra del doble de largo del pequeño brazo de Harry; de largo... pues solo digamos que se veía bastante peculiar a Harry con una especie de vestido amarillo y unos enormes boxers azules de renos navideños.

Sirius lo mira con extrañeza y colocando sus manos en su cintura observa a Harry por unos segundos.

- Bueno no esta tan mal...

Harry le sonríe mientras aplaude, al parecer esa noche se estaba divirtiendo bastante.

- Estas feliz Harry?

Este le contesta arrojándole el frasco de talco a Sirius, el cual termina con su cabello y cara blancas. Harry se ríe con más fuerza mientras aplaude frenéticamente. Sirius murmura con una sonrisa sarcástica.

- Me alegro que al menos alguien se divierta.

Este interrumpe su risa, ya que da un largo bostezo. Al ver esto Sirius dice emocionado.

- Bien ya tienes sueño!

Toma a Harry y lo deja en la cuna, le acerca algunos peluches y lo tapa con su cobija. Camina hacia la puerta, apaga la luz y se propone a salir, cuando es detenido para un sonido, ya familiar para él.

- BUAAAAAAAA!!!!!!

Sirius suspira con resignación y regresando al cuarto, prendiendo la luz y apoyando sus codos sobre la orilla de la cuna, recargando su cabeza sobre estos, mira a Harry fijamente mientras pregunta.

- Qué pasa ahora Harry? Tienes hambre de nuevo?

Harry aprieta los puños y da un no con la cabeza, después extiende sus brazos hacia Sirius mientras hace sonidos de desesperación. Sirius lo mira con sorpresa.

- Quieres venir?

Harry continúa moviendo sus brazos hacia su padrino; no quería que lo dejara solo, no cuando se esta divirtiendo tanto con él. Sirius sonríe con ternura y cierta resignación, y por primera vez en la noche, toma a Harry suavemente y después lo pega contra su pecho mientras lo mira al rostro y le dice en tono de burla.

- Así que después de todo sí te agrado...

Ante esto Harry hace un sonido, que Sirius toma con sí. Baja las escaleras y después se sienta con Harry en el sillón; estaban pasando un partido de Quidditch...

- Ayyy no! Parece que Bagman cayó! Y el público enloquece!!!

Harry bosteza, sus ojos verdes se empezaban a cerrar, al parecer él intentaba resistirse, y cada vez que parecía iba a quedar dormido, los gritos de la multitud del partido lo despertaban.

Sirius apunta a la tele con la varita y en segundos se apaga, los jugadores dejan de volar por la estancia y regresan a la pantalla. La casa queda en silencio.

- Así esta mejor Harry?

Este le agradece acomódanse en sus brazos y finalmente durmiéndose; al parecer los brazos de sus padrino era uno de los lugares más comfortantes que Harry había conocido.

Sirius observa el rostro pacífico de Harry, no puede evitar enternecerse, y sonriendo con ternura, dice, perdiéndose en la expresión que su ahijado tiene en esos segundos.

- No cabe duda que daría mi vida por un pequeñín como tú...

Su estómago hace un sonido, a lo que Harry se mueve un poco, por lo que Sirius murmura en cierto pánico.

- No en estos momentos!

Mira hacia la mesa de centro... no quedaba nada, solo el frasco vació de helado de vainilla con chispas de calabaza, previamente derretido y con una cuchara dentro. 

Sigue buscando... la cerveza de mantequilla en el suelo... los Bertie Bots regados entre el sillón y la alfombra, Harry había encontrado muy divertido eso de arrojar esos dulcecitos por todas partes. Si no lo puedes comer... arrójalo...

Sirius se ríe ante este recuerdo.

- Crecerá para ser todo un Merodeador.

Saca la varita y la agita.

- Accio!

No nombra nada en especial, pero para su sorpresa frente a él aparece un frasco conocido "Esparragos al Escabeche".

- Bueno, al menos es algo nuevo.

Una vez más mira a su ahijado, continúa dormido como un dulce angelito. Con una sonrisa llena de orgullo le murmura.

- Vas a ser muy grande Harry Potter, y yo siempre estaré ahí para apoyarte.

Con suma suavidad y ternura, Sirius besa la frente de su ahijado y con una caricia delicada le limpia algo de helado, que aun seguía en su mejlla.

****

®®® Más tarde... ®®®

- Fue estupendo!

- A mí me pareció algo aburrida...

- James!

- Qué?! Es la verdad! Ese Crouch lo único que hizo fue presumir que tan bueno es...

- No lo hizo, solo estas celoso.

- De Crouch! Jajajajaja primero celoso de Snape.

Ambos se ríe. Entran a la casa, se quedan impactados ante la escena frente a ellos. Así que iremos por pasos.

Primero estaba lo más visible, la alfombra nueva de Lily; con manchas de cerveza de mantequilla, sopa de calabaza, helado derretido, bertie bots, y una sustancia viscosa... Después estaba el vestido de bodas, una inmensa mancha entre negra y amarilla, tiene salpicaduras naranjas. Continuando estaba el sillón, no diferente de la alfombra, excepto que tenía una inmensa montaña de envases vacíos de Gerbert... 

- Voy a matar a Black!!!!

- Espera Lily! Los vas a despertar!!

Esta mira de nuevo y ve que en el sillón había una escena bastante conmovedora. Estaba Sirius entre recargado y acostado, abrazando al pequeño Harry, el cual se encontraba profundamente dormido, con su atuendo tan peculiar, aferrado con sus pequeños puños a la playera de Sirus.

- Parece que todo esta bien

Lily mira a su alrededor, y si no contabas la alfombra, sillón, vestido, cocina, y probablemente el cuarto del bebé, como Lily temía, todo parecía haber ido bien. No puede enfadarse, no con Sirius, y menos ante esa escena.

- Sí, así es... parece que todo esta bien.

Lily se dispone a llevarse a Harry, pero como un perro guardian, Sirius se aferra a su ahijado.

- Déjalos así, se ven muy cómodos.

Lily le sonríe a su esposo.

- Tienes razón... iré a recoger un poco... 

Empieza por llevarse el bote de helado derretido el cual Lily mira con suma extrañeza.

Por su parte James baja con una gruesa cobija y cubriendo a Sirius y a su precioso hijo, con sumo cuidado para no despertarlos. Mira el rostro de su mejor amigo, luego observa la expresión de Harry y dice orgullosamente, con una sonrisa arrogante.

- No pude haber hecho mejor elección para Harry...

En esos momentos Harry sonríe y murmura en un tono infantil.

- Silius...

Sirius, el cual al parecer, entre sueños, había escuchado la voz de su pequeño ahijado llamándolo, sonríe contestando adormilado.

- Por favor duérmete Harry...

****

FIN 

&Ð§«®ª¥¤£¢µ¶™&&Ð§«®ª¥¤£¢µ¶™&&Ð§«®ª¥¤£¢µ¶™&&Ð§«®ª¥¤£¢µ¶™&

Les gusto?? Viva!! Logre acabarla! Bueno son las 2:53 am... y muero del sueño... empiezo a ver espejismos, pero terminé mi fic, así que que importa lo demás. Si les gusto dejen reviews, please!!!!!! Y si no... pues, sinceramente no me importa, yo terminé mi fic y soy feliz...

Este fic, como dije, se lo dedico a Bambi, para que se de idea que va a pasar cuando me deje encargado a mi ahijado/a-aun-no-nacida; y aunque faltan muchos años probablemente, espero no se le olvide su promesa, por que si no lo arrojare sopa de CALABAZA!!

Cuídense y comen frutas y calabazas!

****

ƒ§ilïcë ßlªçkƒ

&Ð§«®ª¥¤£¢µ¶™&&Ð§«®ª¥¤£¢µ¶™&&Ð§«®ª¥¤£¢µ¶™&&Ð§«®ª¥¤£¢µ¶™&


End file.
